rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
War
War is a male mahjarrat character who has strengths in magic - particularly of the mind, blade-based melee, durability, speed, and stamina. In contrast, he is weak in the areas of social interations like love, emotion, kindness, relationships, interracial communication, and memory. He also has shortcomings of the bladder and of sleep, and suffers from a fear of death. He has many skills and abilities, the most outstanding of which are mind- and elemental-based magics, plus the use of magically enhanced blades. He currently acts as a warrior and recruiter for the association he is currently involved with. War was born during the second age of gielinor. This character is played by the user Teddybear V8, who lives in England and operates in GMT. Appearance He wears ancient dragonscale armor, coloured purple and which bears zarosian symbols. he wears a strange hood (wildstalker tier 3) he wears elemental boots and gloves. (from Elemental workshop I)he is rather muscular and tall, 6'1 in his human form and 8'5 in his lich form. he has an extendable staff on his back, and a shield behind his cape with a fire blade at his left sheath. he bears a wolfbane dagger along his belt and white and black whip from the abyssal realm at the back of his belt. he carries a small pouch with an anti poison also on his belt. and three coin pouches, one with copper, one with silver, and one with gold coins in. Personality He was created to fight in war, but he has no emotions as of yet. He is trying to gain emotions by asking for help. History During the second age after Zaros took over, He was ordered to guard and watch over sennisten, like a father watches over his children.He loved the great city, and did his best to let no harm befall it, as was ordered.In time he grew exausted, from keeping up the magickal barrier over sennisten. In a few years he ran out of magickal energy, and had to go into a deep slumber, whilst keeping up the barrier.during the 2nd age, the barrier fell, as he remained in his deep slumber all through to the 5th age.where he felt a large magickal energy being, dispersed. the death of zenthos woke him from his deep slumber.Now is he lost, unsure why he is in a large cavern underneath the sands of al'kharid, he shifted into a strykewrym and dug his way out.after doing that, he headed towards what looked like an abbey, unaware of what these saradominist symbols were.at this abbey he found a cult of zarosians, that took him in with open arms.For their own safety, they didn't tell him zaros was betrayed, or that zamorak became a god.after a while he entered one of their minds, and found out what happened.Being the smart being that he is, he didn't go ape-shit when he found out.He began plotting to overthrow zamorak, and once again summon zaros to this realm.He has been residing at the abbey for a while, and has been hiding his energy.He is still weak from waking up too soon, but he is slowly regaining his strength.after stealing the soul of another mahjarrat, he made a powerful enemy mahjarrat. even though they both worship zaros, they are great enemies. he has restored all his power and helped rebuild a great clan of zaros. called "the house of kage" kage meaning shadow in the ancient language.He has recently found a female mahjarrat, and is hoping to mate with her to have a son.War and Lucretia should make a good couple, if he can help her regain her own power. Category:Mahjarrat Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Zarosian Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Retired